Sans/Errortale
This article is an old canon of Error!Sans. You may be looking for Error of Lucidia. Error!Sans is an AU destroyer created by Tumblr user, Lover of Piggies(also known as Crayon Queen or CQ for short). In this AU, he is bent on destroying all AU's and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and if the strings go inside a victim, he will be able to transfer his soul into the victim, controlling them to do whatever he likes and leaving the victim helpless. He can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitch powers/quirks. This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. Error Sans was created as a result of a player messing with the game files too much, resulting in him glitching out. He found himself trapped in the white void between game files (which CORE Frisk cannot see). He went insane in there until he found out how to manipulate the game's code to open portals to various AUs. Error basically is an AU hunter, an anti-social man baby- as described by the creator, seeking and destroying AU's left and right, except for the ones he likes such as OuterTale and UnderNovela. How he does it, is he keeps Frisk and Flowey under guard so they are unable to reset (he basically imprisons them), then proceeds to go on a killing spree. Error was a glitched skeleton that was created in the Anti-Void. He is the result of an alternate Genocide Sans playing with his DETERMINATION and sending himself to the Anti-Void, where he turned into Error.﻿ Profile Geno did it, he was finally free from the Save-Screen, and he finally had gotten the ending he deserved. Yet during his time in the surface, he had began to play around with his DETERMINATION, despite Sans telling him to stop doing so. Finally, Geno had accidentally sent himself to an empty and endless place where time was nonexistent. He quickly began to grow insane, the emptiness and the loneliness eating up at his sanity and his anger towards everything and everyone had helped shape him into who he is now. Error is now a somewhat demented and psychotic character who is determined to find any and all anomalies within various timelines and destroy them. His character is one of confusion and somewhat hypocritical behavior since he himself is an anomaly, yet he views himself as the cleanser of timelines instead. Due to the level of insanity he has, his real motives and behaviors are still a mystery. His colors are in negative, and he has the ability to latch onto and control individual’s souls with long puppet-like strings. He has powers such as Gaster Blasters, only his are black, faster, stronger and bigger than Sans's; he also uses red bones. Error was created in the Anti-Void as a glitched skeleton, due to his original self (Geno) being sent to it. He has been stated to be a complete mystery due to the erratic and unpredictable behaviors he has. He keeps puppet versions of his other selves that he talks to, calling standard Sans “Sans classic” and naming the other ones by numbers. Underfell is “Sans abomination number 13″. He refuses to discuss Papyrus at all. Despite admitting he is a glitch/anomaly, he is different since he’s the only one doing something about it. He really wants to hunt down CORE!Frisk. Abilities Error is capable of creating blue strings from his fingertips that helps to control someone's soul or for attacking and controlling the red bones that he also uses to attack. He also uses a type of Gaster Blaster called Error Blaster, which are simply just Gaster Blasters that are black in color and have tear-marks falling from their red eyesockets. Weaknesses Error has haphephobia (the fear of being touched) and is therefore very hesitant to get physically close to anyone. He also likes chocolate which can be a down side if you think about it. At random intervals he can glitch up, filling his eye sockets with errors, giving him a major disadvantage if he's in battle. If Error had no strings, he would be a very easy problem to fix. Error also cannot see things far away clearly, as he uses glasses a few times in the comic to show this. The glasses are kept in the pockets of his hoodie. He also knows how to knit, sort of. He is also supposedly weak to water, but this isn't canon. He is always freaked out by Fresh. He can sometimes get distracted by "it". Relationships Keep in mind that not all of this information is considered canon. Classic Sans Classic Sans is just as bad as everyone else. However- Classic sans and Error CAN get along sometimes. Along with how Classic Sans one time did watch Undernovela from behind Error, and Error couldn't have cared less. It's pretty odd, but - its chill. BUT sometimes They Fight Underswap Sans They get along, somehow. It's unclear why Error gets along with Underswap! Sans so well, but it's probably because he's the first "friend" Error has had in a long time. He sometimes gives him chocolate. After Error returned to the Anti! Void, he found out that Swap had turned into an Error. CORE!Frisk Error! Sans saw CORE!Frisk one time rescuing a survivor of a genocide run in an AU, bringing the survivor to the Omega Timeline. He's been hunting them and the Omega Timeline down ever since. Fresh!Sans Error! Sans is completely freaked out by Fresh, immediately Gaster Blasting upon sight when they first met. Error is even more horrified by Fresh because Fresh often gets too close to him (not yet even considering the fact Fresh is a universe-wide-infecting parasite). Fresh is a very hard opponent because his soul lays in his left eye socket. He looks like a normal kid just with lots of colors and all happy but really Fresh actually can't feel happy, sad, angry, jealous, fear, etc... Ink!Sans Ink!Sans and Error!Sans are portrayed by the fandom to be enemies as Ink!Sans is the protector of the AU's while Error is the destroyer of the AU's. However, some people consider them to be friends, arch-enemies or even lovers and people "ship them". In some AUs, Ink and Error actually came to an agreement; As long as Error won’t destroy any AUs, Ink won‘t help the creators create any AUs. Also the bottles that Ink carries around are not for decoration's their true purposes were to give Ink his emotions. Inks universe wasn't completed (hence lack of alternate Toriel, Papyrus, ect), because the creator lost motivation and scrapped the project. Ink escaped his incomplete and devastated world by ripping out his soul, escaping to the "doodle sphere." A creator added some colors and every color gave Ink a new emotion. Ink gathered these colors into separate bottles so he could have emotions, taking a bit of each color to be "normal". However in a certain episode (Underverse) their was one point where Ink had all his colorful bottles but one didn't belong to him which was X- cross. This was some what dangerous at a certain point causing different AU's to disappear and fall apart. Also Error tried to stop Ink's blank side which was kind of evil but even Error couldn't stop him. PaperJam PaperJam is considered Error and Ink's accidental child. Once PaperJam first formed from the remains of Error’s scattered strings and Ink’s leftover piles of ink scattered about the multiverse, which took a process of about three years, PaperJam started to walk through to see where they ended up at. Eventually, they find the two at the end of a battle - where Ink’s body was scattered all over the place and Error was about to do one more strike… PaperJam screamed - what else was he supposed to do? Error noticed him and felt an odd connection (which Ink did as well) and he really didn’t like how that felt within him… he panicked and shouted at PaperJam, calling him a “mistake” and “an abomination that shouldn’t have existed” before disappearing. PaperJam was very hurt and after Ink was healed he took care of PJ. Error!Frisk Before C.Q. Revealed Errors origins, People assumed he came from a broken timeline. They assumed that after the first timeline was destroyed, Frisk had turned into Error! Frisk and had become Error's student. Error! Sans is unaware that the human is "Frisk." Error!Papyrus Error believes he is the only Error in the multiverse, but there is his brother who also turned out to be one that he does NOT know of. He refuses to discuss Papyrus. At all. However, it may say that he was hidden among the ‘in-between files’ of the multiverses. Error!Papyrus is not exactly Error’s brother, since Error!Papyrus is from a different timeline. Rumor has it that Error!Sans may NOT be alone as their are many Error characters that live inside the Anti-Void, such as Error! Undyne. Error!Gaster While Gaster is all around stronger than Error Sans, Error can beat Gaster in battle when at full power. However, Gaster claims that he is Error's father. This is not canon, however, and should be moved accordingly. Fatal!Error_Sans Fatal!Error_Sans was born because of Error fighting After!Sans Geno when Error used his strings. Geno's DETERMINATION saved him. Eventually, Error found a way to absorb fatal after a long time, in which Error unlocked a higher form, being an alternate variation of Fatal!Error_Sans. S.T After multiple times of trying to get into the Omega Timeline, he offered S.T a job to hack him a way into the Omega Timeline. But, S.T refused and Error tried to kill him. SolarTale Sans SolarTale Sans and Error always have negative relationships. There was an error in trying to destroy the solarium quickly at the point of the Solartale Sans. However, without knowing the power of Solatel, he, therefore, retreated into the Anti-Void within 5 minutes. The mistake is possible. Will destroy the basement. However, he used to fear the power of Solartale Sans and was not willing to attack again. However, he has recently grown stronger than Solar Sans. Create Create and Error don't get along well, as Create is a creator and Error is a destroyer, meaning they're constantly at each other's throats. Negative To Be Added... Glitch To Be Added... [[Dark!Sans|''Dark!Sans]] One of his lives was destroyed, though he was at an endless level of HP, LV, and the power, ability to set and stronger than he was in every way, though now error sans is stronger than dark. Alpha!Sans AlphaTale was the first AU that Error Destroyed and now questions if it's really destroyed. Error heard from Ink about a ghost named Alpha!Sans, though Error doesn't believe him. Error404 Error404 is like error!sans's ancestor, he's the only one that knows about him and is also the only one that needs to know about him. 404 was the one who trained error and made him severly stronger than most, if not, ALL of his enemies. Note: 404 is canon and should be removed from the noncanon section. Spectron The Error in the 6-Tale stories is one of Spectron's friends, because both destroy AUs, but when Spectron leaves the group, Error began to hate his guts and wanted to kill him. Terracus In the 6-Tale stories, there are 6 sinful demons, one being Terracus. He hates Terracus but he was too afraid to obey or stand against him. He also hates his goal of creating another anomaly (about AU 6) but is forced to help him. Error grew stronger when training under Error404, and nearly matches Terracus's power. Error abandoned 6-Tale, in which he was made a mortal enemy of the demons, who will not challenge Error due to Error404 being stronger than all 6 demons combined. 010sans Error destroyed his AU. He now follows Error around and watches his every move, and is also his cousin. Sans...? In M.U.G.E.N, Error had seen another glitch that made him think he was supposed to be him. Error!SANESSS After leaving a clone of SANESSS in the anti-void, Error found that the derpy meme had become an error, similar to the origin of Errorswap!Sans. Error got rid of Error!SANESSS ASAP, as he thought the same of him as Fresh. Eventually, Error!SANESSS keep coming back and shoot his Error Bone Gun at Error's eye and blast him with Error!Tom Blaster. Funny Valentine Error found the president with the power of a Stand named "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" where Error cannot see like other non-Stand Users. He tried to remove the President's SOUL before he escaped. Hobo!Error During the battle of Funny Valentine, the president summoned Error from another world to battle Error!Sans. Work Error once destroyed a timeline called ''Alphatale which was the first ever version of Undertale and its AU's ever, but unknown to this day, no one that has ever existed in the Undertale AU's has ever heard of Alphatale. Error mostly created a dark version of Undertale from the reset files called Happytale, which isn't really happy at all. Error destroyed most of Happytale until Core! Frisk used a file traveler to travel the files only able to be used once, and he completely forgot about Happytale ''until he remembered from another game reset. Now, ''Happytale is an unknown universe no one has heard of. Trivia *Error was originally a Classic sans. *Error! Sans is nearsighted. *He also likes to play crochet. *Error! Sans is shipped with Fresh and Ink but nothing is canon. *Error! Sans has Haphephobia, the fear of being touched. *Error! Sans also has pixlexia (A term coined by gamers, where the coding is messed up so all the controls are inverted. Left is right, up is down.) *Error! Sans and Ink! Sans combined makes an accidental child named PaperJam or PJ. [ Fact ] *Ink and Error have a rivalry going on to defend/destroy all AU's. *Error's birthday is on April 4th as an "Error 404" joke. *The AskFriskAndCompany AU has a magic fence and an attack cat to protect itself from Error! Sans. *Error's origin was revealed on November 4th, 2018, since CQ didn't want to continue to Ask! Error. *The Error characters do not come from the same timeline. *Error is an "anti-social man-baby," as described by the creator. *There is an interpretation of Error called FGoD!Error (Forced God of Destruction) belonging to Wattpad user harrish6. 'If you want to know more about this interpretation of Error, read ''Healing What Has Been Broken' or 'Falling Into A Different Destiny'. It is quite an interesting spin on Error's story. Gallery Error!Sans.png|Error!Sans' battle sprite Error Sans sprite.png|Error!Sans' overworld sprite f286493426e797ba301ae67a487a2d783458f980_128.gif error_sans_by_jboy32x-d9ujayo.png 9408525bdef92855c9db6c6a5c86f2fd-da2d4v7.png download (79).jpg d3512340c949222712137a9412975f254e54bdb1_hq.jpg 1d6c3be165efd7b.png IMG_3637.JPG Category:Errortale Category:Timeline Jumping Category:Out-code Characters Category:Sans Category:Skeletons Category:Destroyers Category:Error Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hostile characters Category:Villains Category:ErrorInk Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains